Forbidden Love
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Rose runs into someone unexpected in Diagon Alley. She's engaged and supposed to be married in a month. Will her emotions lead her to giving back the ring or will she marry him?
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**What's up readers? You might wonder why I post so fast. The reason is I've wrote all of these stories you're reading ahead of time. I just never posted them. New story right here. One of my funniest and best I think. **_This type of lettering is a flashback_**. I've read and reread it at least five times. I really hope you all like this one. Welcome to:**

**Forbidden Love**

Rose Weasley stood in Flourish and Blotts bookstore of Diagon Alley. She had just finished work at the Ministry of Magic. She worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As interesting as her job was, she was faintly glad work was over for the day.

She heard the 'tinkle' of the shop bell as someone walked in. Her mind was entranced at the things she was reading. Her head was far too off in space to notice anything or anyone one around her.

"Rose Weasley," said a deep voice.

She looked up. There in front of her stood a young man with blondish white hair.

Rose looked at him trying to remember if she had ever met him. When she didn't reply he said, "It's me, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Really," Rose said. "I haven't seen you since we graduated Hogwarts." That had been four years ago.

"I left for a while to get family affairs straightened out. I just got back a couple months ago. How have you been?"

"Me," she said, closing the book. "I've been working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And---" she held out her left hand so he could see it. "I'm engaged to Elijah Brown," she added with a grin.

His smile slowly left his face. "Oh, um... Congratulations. That's great," he said with a small laugh.

"Where do you work now?" Rose asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm a Healer over at St. Mungo's," Scorpius replied.

"That must be an interesting job. With all of the strange magical cases coming in."

"It's a pretty hard working job." He kept glancing down at the diamond ring on her finger.

Rose looked down at her watch. "Merlin's look at the time! I must be off. It told Elijah I'd meet him a half an hour ago." Rose looked back up at him. "It was nice seeing you again Scorpius," she said with a bright smile. Then she hurried out of the store to find Elijah.

* * *

That night, in her flat above one of the stores in Diagon Alley, Rose lay in her bed, and twirled the engagement ring. Their wedding was in one month.

To her she didn't just want to walk down the aisle and say 'I do'. She wanted to believe in her heart she was doing the right thing.

After meeting Scorpius in the bookstore today, memories that she wanted erased came to fill her head

Rose remembered on in particular that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. She put the ring on her bedside table and fell asleep.

* * *

_A little red headed girl ran into her backyard garden. She flattened the flowered sundress she was wearing._

_"Rosie? Rosie where are you?" a voice called between the large hedges._

_Rose ran to find the source of the calling. Suddenly she ran into a small boy with pale, pointed features and blondish white hair._

_"There you are!" he exclaimed. "Come on, Al is waiting."_

_He held out a hand and she took it. The two children ran farther back in the garden where the wild flowers grew._

_Little Albus Potter stood in front of one of the bushes holding a bouquet of roses and a blank piece of parchment._

_"There you two are," Albus called. "Here, these are for you Rose." He handed her the roses. "Turn to face each other," he said after a minute._

_Rose turned and looked into the gray eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. He smiled and Rose smiled back._

_"Now take her hands Scorp," Albus said, obviously getting irritated. Scorpius took her hands in his. "You're the boy and girl getting married and I'm the priest who declares it."_

_The three six year olds were playing 'wedding'._

_"Repeat after me Scorp. Trust me, I've been to a wedding." Albus cleared his throat. "I Scorpius Malfoy, love you, Rose Weasley."_

_"I Scorpius Malfoy, love you, Rose Weasley," Scorpius repeated._

_Albus tried to keep a straight face. He looked back at the blank parchment, as if words were on it._

_"Rosie repeat after me. I Rose Weasley, love you, Scorpius Malfoy," Albus said again in his most official tone._

_"I Rose Weasley, love you, Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said with a giggle._

_"Then in the power invested in me you may kiss your bride." Albus swished a fake wand in the air around them._

_Rose and Scorpius leaned in. He kissed her quickly and they backed apart. They all burst into a fit of giggles. Then Scorpius ran off._

_"Wait for your bride Scorp!" Rose yelled laughing, and she chased after him._

_"Don't forget about the priest!" Albus added, running after them._

* * *

The next morning Rose tried to put that memory aside. You're twenty-one Rose. You kissed him when you were six.

Rose went to work that day and after met up with Elijah for dinner. Her eyes darted in every which way, checking to make sure she wouldn't meet Scorpius again.

"Are you okay Rose?" Elijah asked, noticing her strange behavior, on the way back to her flat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she pecked him on the cheek and went up the stairs.

**There's the end of chapter 1. Elijah Brown is Lavendar Brown's son. She got divorced so her son took her maiden name.I'd love to here what you think.**


	2. Lonely

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 2 of my story. So apparently I found out I was spelling Scorpius wrong. I always added an O.** _Oh and flashbacks are still in this type of font_**. Hope you like this story as much as I do!**

Forbidden Love

_It was third year and Rose stood with her friends' looking at the Shrieking Shack on their first trip to Hogsmeade._

_"You know," said one of her friends' Ainsley. "This would be a romantic to place to have your first kiss," she sighed._

_"Speaking of first kiss, have either of you had yours yet?" Becca asked._

_"Nope," Ainsley shook her head. "How about you Rose?"_

_Rose looked at her two Ravenclaw friends. "I kind of have."_

_"What do you mean kind of?" Becca asked._

_"It was when we we're six. Do you think that still counts?"_

_"Yeah. I mean it's so sweet when you're little. Who did you kiss anyway Rose?"_

_Rose blushed. Her friends urged her on._

_"Okay, I'll admit it. I kissed Scorpius Malfoy."_

_They laughed._

_"I can't believe you would Rose," Ainsley said, catching her breath. "I mean you two hate each other."_

_"We don't hate each other. Our Dads' just would be mad if we were friends, so our friendship ended," Rose said defensively. "Besides we were little. We didn't know better."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Now Rose did know better then to have her thoughts linger on him.

"Hi Rosie," Albus said, stepping into her office at work.

"Hey Al," Rose said, regaining her focus.

"Rose Weasley!" a voice yelled form behind Albus.

Albus moved out of the way to reveal his younger sister Lily.

"I have just been informed that you have not yet picked out a wedding dress. You wedding is two weeks away! We are going right now to find you a dress." Lily walked over to Rose's desk and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go!"

Albus moved out of the way as Lily dragged Rose out. She was taken to at least twenty dress shops in downtown London and elsewhere.

Rose did find the perfect dress. Lily, Hermione, and her laughed and cried when the dress was found.

The three women walk down the sidewalk from that store reminiscing on past relationships. It only made Rose's heart feel heavier and worse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Fifth year at Hogwarts, a big decision had to be made._

_"Rose," Scorpius said, grabbing her arm as she walked into the Great Hall. He pulled her into an empty classroom. "Hi. How are you?"_

_"Fine thanks," Rose replied with a frown and a confused expression, as she tried to get past him._

_He blocked her dart. "Rosie," he said, taking a deep breath. "Remember how we used to be friends?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I'm just going to come right out and say this. I'm in love with you."_

_Rose stood there shocked. "I cant---- we can't Scorp," she finally said._

_"Please Rosie. Let me be your boyfriend. We can keep it a secret. No one will ever find out. We can meet back in the garden like we used to."_

_Rose considered this for a moment. She had liked him for a while._

_"Okay. I agree to become your girlfriend."_

_Then she kissed him quickly. He looked down at her and smiled. Maybe they could pull this off._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose sat at her kitchen table. It was a week before her wedding. Wedding cards laid before her. A quill was labeling them to each guest. Rose seriously considered inviting Scorpius. Her mind changed last minute. She couldn't bare to see him in the crowd while she was saying her vows with Elijah.

Her mind lingered on one of the worst memories she had. A tear slipped down her face. It's all your fault I'm not marrying Scorpius Dad, she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Rose, are you sure we won't get caught?" Scorpius whispered, on a cold winter night._

_"Positive," she whispered back._

_"Merry Christmas Rosie," he leaned in and kissed her._

_"I knew you were up to something Roselina Weasley," a voice said in front of them._

_Rose broke apart from Scorpius and looked to see a shadow walking toward them. The person's wand was lit. Rose knew who it was before she could fully see his face._

_"But Dad. I can explain," Rose pleaded._

_"I thought I could trust you more Rose. You're a Ravenclaw. Your supposed to make smart decisions," Ron looked darkly at Scorpius. "I suggest you leave Mr. Malfoy. You are never to speak a word to my daughter again understand?"_

_Scorpius nodded and looked sadly at Rose. He picked up his broom and flew home._

_Rose and Ron stood in the icy night air. She turned and faced him._

_"You don't understand me at all Dad," Rose coldly said. Then the three words were spoken, "I hate you," she cried, making her hands into fists, and walking back to the house._

_Ron stood there, speechless by what his daughter had just spoke._

**There's the end of chapter 2. I hoped you all liked it. Review please!**


	3. Ripped

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts everybody! I hope you all like this chapter. Without further ado...**

Forbidden Love

It took a while for Rose to finally reconcile with her Dad. That day on though, Scorpius and Rose didn't talk to each other, or for that matter, make any eye contact.

She looked up to see her brother Hugo walk in.

"Hey bis sis," he said, sitting down in the chair opposite of her. "Whatcha up to?"

"Hi Hugo," Rose said, running a hand across her forehead. "I've just been writing the wedding invitations."

"Listen, I have a few questions about the reception set up. Mum sent me here to ask you." A smile spread on his face. "So are you looking forward to the to the big day next week?" Hugo asked.

Rose managed to fake a smile. "Yeah, I'm really excited," she lied.

"That's good. Lily told me she's stopping in later with Al."

"Okay. What did you need help with?"

A couple hours after Hugo had left, in came Albus and Lily.

"Hi you two," Rose said. She had been packing things in boxes.

"Rose," Albus said. "Are you sure your doing the right thing be marrying Elijah?"

Rose looked at him like it was too obvious. "Of course I'm sure." She realized she hadn't said it with much confidence.

"We know you Rosie," Lily said, taking a seat on her bed.

"You're my best friend. You aren't telling the truth Rose. And both of us know it," Albus said, sitting beside Lily. "Why aren't you marrying Scorpius Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about? Scorpius Malfoy. You have got to be serious," Rose lied. Her voice rose as she said it.

"Rose we really want to know what happened between you two," Lily pleaded.

"You know the story. Dad made me break up with him and we never talked again. The end," Rose said.

"I know you. You never listen to what your Dad demands. Especially with this problem. I'm sure you spoke to him again. Admit it," Albus told her.

"I can't Al," Rose was going to start crying if they persisted with this subject any longer.

"You can't or you won't?" Lily asked.

"I won't. Will you both please leave if this is all you want to talk about?"

Lily and Albus obeyed.

"Listen to your heart," Rose heard.

She thought Lily has said it. Maybe it was Albus.

The reason she wouldn't admit what was wrong is because she had caused it. Rose thought back to the most painful memory she had.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Seventh years' lounged outside Hogwarts. Rose and her friends talked about their lives ahead._

_"Have you decided where you're going to work Rose?" Ainsley asked._

_"At the Ministry. In the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."_

_"How about you Becca?"_

_"I apparate to Romania to work with dragons the night school ends," Becca stated._

_"What about you Ains?" Rose asked._

_"Beaxbatons Academy has offered me a position as Charms teacher. I accepted so that's where I'll head come fall."_

_"Oh, I'll miss both of you so much," Rose cried, hugging her two best friends. "I have to finish packing. I'll meet you up in the common room," Rose added._

_She stood up and started up toward the castle. She saw the blond haired Scorpius standing nearby. Rose deliberately looked forward to attempt meeting eyes._

_"Rose," Scorpius said, turning around. That was the first time he had spoken her name in two years._

_Rose stopped and took a deep breath. Then she turned around. "Scorpius," she said._

_"I just wanted to say that I don't blame you for your Dad's actions. It wasn't your fault."_

_"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I appreciate your apology," she turned around and continued to walking to the castle._

_"I still love you Roselina Weasley," he called._

_She stopped dead in her tracks. Her head spun. He still loved her. But no, she wasn't about to fall head over heels for him. Besides she has a great boyfriend._

_Rose turned around and walked back to him._

_"Tell me you don't love me and I'll go away. I'll stop thinking you might," Scorpius said._

_"My Dad would never forgive me," she said, her eyes in her feet._

_"Don't listen to your Dad, listen to your heart Rose," he urged._

_"I have a boyfriend Malfoy."_

_"Just say that you don't love me Rosie!"_

_"Fine! How could a Weasley ever love a Malfoy!" Rose cried. "Don't ever speak to me again Scorpius Malfoy." Rose shunted past him. Her heart was ripped. She had done it. Kept her Dad's promise, and made Malfoy forget about her. She continued her walk up to the castle. Her life in pieces._

**There's the end of chapter 3 readers. Please review! Oh, and the web address to Rose's wedding dress is on my profile. You'll have to copy and paste it in your search bar.**


	4. The Wedding

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! This is the last chapter to Forbidden Love, but I do have a sequel I'm going to put up called Love When it Matters. So please make sure to check that out soon if you want to know what happens after this is over. I'll try to have it up Thursday. I might not though because school started last week and my teachers are giving homework like crazy. So I'm sorry if I don't but I will try. Now, on to reading.**

Forbidden Love

Rose's wedding day was here. She was pledging herself to Elijah Brown.

"Rose, you look absolutely beautiful!" cried Lily, running into the room Rose was using as her changing area.

"Thanks Lily," Rose said hugging her.

"My daughter's getting married today," Hermione sobbed, fixing Rose's veil.

Lily and the other bridesmaids' were wearing lilac colored gowns.

"Are you ready dear? The wedding's about to start," Grandma Weasley said, poking her head around the door frame.

"Yes," Rose replied.

She hugged her Mother then Lily. She made her way out the door and outside. Rose saw Lily, her Mum. and Grandma Weasley. Hermione made a dash inside the white tent set up, Lily linked arms with a groomsman, and Mrs. Weasley senior took her place next to her husband.

Rose walked over to Ron's side. She linked arms with him.

"I can't believe my little girl's getting married today," he whispered, and wiped a tear off his face.

"Ah Daddy. Are you crying?"

"No. My eyes just get watery in the sun," he said, wiping another tear.

Rose smiled.

She heard the music sounding and the bridesmaids' and groomsmen walked in, followed by the flower girl and ring bearer, and then Rose made her way down the aisle smiling wide and looking straight ahead.

Ron released Rose and Elijah took her hand. Rose looked out into the crowd. In the front row sat Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Albus, Hugo, and Mum and Dad.

"Today we are here to celebrate the bonding of Roselina Weasley and Elijah Brown," the priest echoed.

Rose's heart started pounding in her chest and then ears making it hard to hear a word the priest was saying. She looked at Elijah. Did she really love him? She respected him deeply. But love....? No. No she didn't love Elijah. Yet here she was, marrying him. Why had she been lying to herself?

Her hands started to sweating. Her breathing increased. What is Scorpius hated her?

"Exchange the rings," the priest said.

Rose put her ring on Elijah. Elijah did the same gesture.

Malfoy would take her, wouldn't he? The priest continued talking.

Rose looked at Albus. Listen to your heart.

"Elijah Brown, do you accept Rose to become your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said.

Fifteen years ago Rose stood in this exact same position. Only Albus was the priest and she was marrying Scorpius.

"Roselina Weasley, do you accept Elijah to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rose took in gulps of air. Listen to your heart. Listen to your heart. LISTEN TO YOUR HEART! The words were ringing in her head.

"I DON'T!" cried Rose.

There was a large gasp in the audience. Rose looked down at Albus. He gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry everyone and I'm sorry to you Elijah." She took off the ring and handed it to him. "But you need someone to love deeply and I'm not that person."

Rose took off running back up the aisle and out if the tent. She ran to the edge of the fence and out. Rose closed her eyes and focused St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of an old shop. Muggles stared at her as they walked by. Rose opened old door and walked in. She ran up to the front desk.

"Ma'am I'm looking for Healer Scorpius Malfoy," she said frantically.

"He's busy right now. Can I take a message?" the desk lady asked.

Rose ran past her.

"Miss! Miss!" cried the lady.

Rose was going to find Scorpius. People stared as she walked by.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know where Healer Scorpius Malfoy is at the moment?" Rose asked a uniformed worker.

"He's on level 4 room 468 but----"

Rose was already ahead of him.

"He's working!" yelled the man.

Rose ran up fours flights of stairs. Her dress was torn, her hair falling out of its bun, and she was barefoot. Once she reached the top she ran looking for the door. 465, 466, Rose was out of breath. 467, 468, she threw the door open.

Scorpius was tending to a patient. He was dressed in the St. Mungo's uniform. He looked up to see who had entered the room.

"Rose?" he asked, evidently confused at her appearance.

"Scorpius!" she ran toward him and flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. When they broke apart Rose continued, "I called the wedding off Scorp. You're the only one I could love. I'm sorry for everything I said."

"I still love you Rosie. I ran away hoping to find new love, but I could never stop thinking about you."

"Hello?" the patient called in bed. "Someone's in pain here."

"Kiss me so I know I'm not dreaming Scorp," Rose whispered.

Scorpius pressed his lips against hers. Rose pulled him to her harder. She had dreamed of kissing him again for who knows how long.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment but I'm dying here!" the patient cried.

Rose and Scorpius finally broke apart.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" screamed Rose.

She kissed him again.

He pulled them apart.

"I have a patient to tend to and I think you have some party guests to explain things to. I promise we'll talk later," he said.

"I agree. I'll have to break the news to my parents eventually."

Rose released Scorpius and started toward the door.

"I love you," he called.

"I love you more," Rose replied smiling.

**There's the end of Forbidden Love, but I promise I'll have the sequel up as soon as I can. Please review!**


End file.
